Kyun kyun kyuubi
by Gaia-et-Mieko
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque deux yaoistes enflammées et fan de SasuNaru prennent malgrès elles, le contrôle du corps de Naruto ? Pas évident de se partager lorsque ces filles ont des caractères contraires.
1. Introduction

_**Kyun Kyun Kyuubi**_

Résume : Que se passe t-il lorsque deux yaoistes enflammées (et fan de SasuNaru) prennent malgré elles, le contrôle du corps de Naruto ? Pas évident de se partager lorsque ces filles ont des caractères contraires.

Auteurs: Gaia et mieko

Genre : Humor et romance

Couple: Naru/sasu

disclamer:naruto et tout son univers sont a nous bien sur hu hu hu ToT c'est beau de rever. C'est à Masashi kishimoto sama u_u

_**Introduction**_

Voici encore nos deux chères auteurs que personne ne connait. Cette fois-çi, à cause d'un champignon hallucinogène OGM, elles tombèrent par mégarde dans LE CORPS DE NARUTO NOOOO. Ainsi, elles se retrouvèrent dans un endroit rouge où dominait une immense cage. Mieko prit la parole:

- Arf mais on est où encore là?

Gaia reprit:

- NOON J'AIME PAS LES CHAMPIGNONS PITIEEEE!

Gaia étant hors d'usage, ainsi se termine la fic.

**THE END**

#SBAF# excusez moi je reprend. Une grosse voix fit son apparition:

- Qui êtes vous? Que faites vous là?

Mieko se mit à courir dans tout les sens :

- NAAAOOOOOOON C'EST LA VOIX DE NOTRE PROF DE PHYSIQUE !! FUYOOONNNNS GAIA!!! SAUVONS NOS VIIIIES !!

Gaia, toujours dans son trip champignon, ne prêta guère attention à Mieko qui continuait de courir toute seule dans tous les sens.

La grosse voix, qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête (comme quoi c'est pas qu'une grosse voix),

s'écria :

- VOS GUEULES !!! ARRETEZ DE COURIR DANS TOUS LES SENS ET DE PARLER DE CHAMPIGNONS ! (pas polie la grosse voix)

Mieko s'énerva :

- HÉ HO NON MAIS ET LA POLITESSE ALORS SPECE DE RECTUM !!! ON DIT PAS « VOS GUEULES !! ON DIT « Je vous prie d'agréer mon sentiment de lassitude à l'entente de votre extension buccale. Auriez vous l'obligeance de comprendre ma requête qui consiste A FERMEZ VOS GUEULES !! #SBAF# (excusez moi je reprend, je me suis emportée) (Gaia : pas la peine) (oh fuck!) qui consiste à stopper le courant de dioxyde de carbone qui est éjecté de vos poumons et qui émane de votre bouche. Merci de votre compréhension ». Répète après moi !

-Euh tu te fiches de moi la ? Répondit la grosse voix.

C'est alors que Mieko eut une illumination :

- OH MY GOD !!! JE SAIS QUI C'EST !!

- oh mon dieu ! Mais qui est-ce ? Dit Gaia.

- C'EST...... NOTRE PROF DE PHYSIIIQUE AAAAAH.

#SBAF# bon Gaia reprend la suite.

- C'est Kyuubi ?? O_O (on va faire comme si elle avait dit ça les amis -_- )

- Oui je suis Kyuubi tremblez de peur Mouhahahaaaaaa.

Mieko se releva (oui, j'étais au sol ! Et alors ? Si vous étiez frappé avec un poireau décongelé, vous aussi, vous seriez à terre !) et s'exclama:

-TA GUEULE#SBAF# /bon je reprend/Je vous prie d'agréer mon sentiment de lassitude à l'entente de votre extension buccale. Auriez vous l'obligeance de comprendre ma requête qui consiste à stopper le courant de dioxyde de carbone qui est éjecté de vos poumon et qui émane de votre bouche. Merci de votre compréhension. ET ON FAIT UN POKER !!! YEPEE !!

Bon on va abréger tout ça. Mieko et Gaia arrivèrent donc dans le corps de Naruto et passèrent leur temps à jouer au poker. Mais pendant ce temps, Naruto ne se doutait pas que deux yaoistes enflammées logeaient dans son cooooooorps.

(TADADADAAM)/suspens/


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre Premier**_

Naruto mangeait des Ramens comme à son habitude. Mieko surveillait les moindres faits et gestes et l'entourage du jeune blond, depuis l'abdomen de celui ci. Mieko pensa intérieurement:

- Buuh, moi aussi je veux manger des Ramen.

Mieko pris donc...possession du corps de Naruto ! Mouhahaha.

La jeune fille se retrouvait avec des ramens devant elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut parfaitement le restaurant Ichiraku. La yaoiste, folle de joie, ne put retenir un cri :

-Yepee ! Je suis dans le monde de Naruto ! Yatta !

Mais son regard se dirigea vers la partie inférieure de son corps. Elle écarta les jambes et compris.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, je ne suis malheureusement pas dans mon propre corps. Mais bon, profitons en ! Elle commença tout simplement par ingurgiter les délicieux Ramens, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de carrefour. (Carrefour, tutudidudu). Puis elle se leva. Elle se demandait quoi faire. Elle visita le village (pendant que Gaia perdait sa partit de strip poker contre Kyuubi) et arriva dans la forêt.

C'est alors qu'une voix de fille l'interpella. Enfin...interpella Naruto. Mieko ne se retourna pas, elle ne se rendit pas compte que c'était son corps que l'on appelait. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et la voix dit :

- Hey ! Tu m'ignores ou quoi?

Mieko, enfin Naruto, se retourna, elle reconnu la rose bonbon, qu'elle avait du mal à supporter d'ailleurs. Il s'écarta d'elle et dit d'une voix rock :

- Lâche moi, sale rectum !

Il partit, sous les airs stupéfaits de Sakura. C'est alors que Sasuke fit son apparition

- Ooh naan ! Pas lui ! Se dit le jeune blond, Mieko haïssait Sasuke.

Gaia, devant cette vision, réagit :

- Mon cheri je t'aimeuuuhhh !

Gaia (qui a prit le contrôle de Naruto en virant Mieko) lui sauta au cou avec ardeur !

Mieko, qui se fit des plans comme d'habitude, pensa: « Ooh, je vois, tu veux le séduire pour faire un SasuNaru c'est ça? » « ben oui tu crois quoi -_- » « Okay je m'y met aussi ! » Mieko reprit donc le corps de Naruto.

Naruto descendit la fermeture de son blouson avec délicatesse et l'enleva avec une difficulté tellement adorable. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, coulant de sueur (après cet affrontement avec Monsieur Veste XD) et dit d'une voix suppliante :

- Ooh, tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait trop chaud ici?

Sasuke : big bug. (veuillez redémarrer, le système de démarrage! =D)

Sakura, qui était toujours là (et oui malheureusement, on aurait bien aimé passer au plan cul directement, mais bon, ce serait un peu précipiter les choses.) agrippa Naruto et le sermonna :

- Hé ho non mais ça va pas !? C'est mon Sasuke là !

Mieko, sournoise, répondit d'un ton narquois :

- Ooh, pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? Je n'ai fait qu'enlever ma veste ! Sentirais-tu un danger émanant de moi ? Nous sommes deux garçons pourtant, à moins que tu ne saches déjà qu'il n'y a aucune chance entre vous deux.

Marshmallow rose ne sut que répondre. Sasuke admira malgré lui, les bras nus de Naruto dégoulinant de sueur. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et lorsque le regard humide de Naruto croisa le sien, il n'y eut pas que son cœur qui se mit à battre (si vous ne comprenez pas, ne cherchez pas à comprendre), rouge de honte, Sasuke s'enfuit à toute jambes loin de ses compagnons. Sasuke ne fut pas trop surpris de sa réaction, ce n'était pas la première que CA réagissais comme ça , à la vue de Naruto. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait trouvé Naruto beaucoup plus sexy que d'habitude, c'est pour ça que CA réagit aussi vite. (XD oh mon dieu c'est n'importe quoi), Gaia qui depuis la cage de Kyuubi avait tout vu, décida de ne pas laisser sasuke s'en tirer comme ça et hop vira Mieko et pris le contrôle du corps de ce pauvre Naruto. Elle se lança alors à la poursuite de Sasuke qui était seul dans une clairière en train de... OMG ( Mieko X-X il il il X-X ) hum je préfère repasser plus tard X-X...

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre Second**_

Le lendemain matin, Mieko et Gaia dormaient à points fermés, adossées à Kyuubi. Elles s'étaient saoulé au Nectar de Banane la veille, et elles n'étaient pas prête de sortir de leur gueule de bananier. Naruto se réveilla donc seul, tôt le matin en espérant s'entrainer. Il se rendit à la forêt où il sua corps et âme au gré de son entrainement intensif. (Cette phrase existe t-elle? Pas grave, de toute façon, vous m'avez compris, c'est le principale.) Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto enleva son gilet et son t-shirt (torse nu huhuhu °µ°) sous la chaleur et s'adossa contre un arbre pour souffler un peu, tandis que nos deux yaoistes favorites (hé! Ho! On peut rêver! xD) se réveillaient doucement. Quoique, Gaia était encore sous le choque de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Un fleuve de sang ne pouvait s'arrêter de couler de son nez. Alors que Mieko, elle avait déjà tout oublié de la veille et elle commençait à se demander où elle se trouvait et qui était la jeune fille au nez saignant qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Je suis Gaia connasse u_u

Ga...quoi?

Gaia tu sais la fille qui fait des fics avec toi et qui a vu des horreurs hier /se remet a pisser le sang X-X/

Après un débat mouvementer, Mieko fit semblant de se souvenir d'elle pour ne pas la vexer. Mais la question était la suivante: « QUI-EST-CETTE-JEUNE-FILLE??? » /TATADADAM/

à suivre....

#SBAF# (pardon je reprend) Bref Mieko se souviens de Gaia, Gaia à arrêter de pisser du sang et Naruto est toujours aussi beau gosse, tout est bien qui va bien! Seulement voilà, notre deuxième personnage principale, oui oui (OUI VA S'Y OUIOUI /OUIOUI/ AVEC TON BEAU TAXI POUETPOUETPOUET #SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF#) je parle bien de Sasuke, se trouve en ce moment même en face de Naruto. Naruto lève les yeux vers lui et se relève. Il sourit (ce qui fit rougir Sasuke) et l'interpela. A la prononciation de ce nom, Gaia réagit d'un quart de tour et posséda le corps de Naruto sans réfléchir. Mauvaise idée parce qu'elle se remit a pisser le sang direct ce qui inquiéta Sasuke.

Ça va Naruto tu t'es blesser pendant ton entrainement tu saignes ?

Oui, j'ai trèèèèèès mal (Gaia venait d'avoir une idée huhuhu)

Baka t'es vraiment con u_u

… (pas si bonne que ça l'idée en faite)

euh Naruto, je t'ai insulter la me dis pas que en plus d'être con tu es sourd ?

…

Sasuke commença franchement a s'inquiéter et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il utilisa alors son arme secrète pour savoir si Naruto allez bien ou pas :

Dis Naruto, ça te dis d'aller manger des ramens avec moi, je t'invite ?

Et ceci mesdemoiselles messieurs fut dit avec avec avec.... un sourire!!! Non pas la peine de relire la phrase encore et encore Sasuke Uchiwa a bel et bien souris !!!! Et voilà la réaction de Gaia toujours dans son plan (huhuhuhu)

- …..

-O_o Naruto je viens de t'inviter a manger des ramens la !!!

-J'ai pas très faim, désolé hein …

Sakura qui eut un bon timing pour une fois, arriva à ce moment et avant même qu'elle est pu saluer Sasuke, celui-ci l'aborda:

Sakura tu peux examinée Naruto, je crois qu'il est malade

Tu t'inquiètes pour Naruto, s'étonna la rose ,KYAAAAAH Sasukeee kuuuun tu es si gentil

Sakura tu me casses les oreilles , intervint ''Naruto''

O0O

ferme ta bouche tu vas gober les mouches u_u

tu vois Sakura, Naruto est malade... , dit Sasuke

Mieko ayant une idée, repris le contrôle.

oui tu as raison Sas'ke je suis malade … j'ai froid

Remet ton gilet, baka!

Naruto, larmes au yeux, dit d'un ton suppliant (et vwui encore):

Non je...je vais encore faire des cauchemars. Je veux que tu reste dormir avec moi Sasuke, je veux que tu me réchauffe avec ton corps.

.../reste silencieux et fait de son mieux pour contrôler son corps huhuhu/

Gaia vira mieko.

s'il teeeee plaiiiiiit sasuuuuke kuuun / fais des yeux de chiens battus/

Sasuke ne pouvant maitriser ses pulsions, il sauta sur Naruto et WOUHOU.

**The end**

#SBAF#

(pardon je reprend)

à suivre....

#SBAF#

(Gaia: bon JEEE reprend)

Sakura qu'on avait totalement oublier était totalement choquer mais bavait, ELLE ALLAIT AVOIR UN YAOI EN DIRECT ET PEUT ETRE MEME UN LEMON, //(Mieko)le problème C'EST QUE SAKURA N'AIME PAS LE YAOI!!!!! donc ta proposition ne marche pas ma chère Gaia. Car toutes les yaoistes sont des filles génialisimes et Sakura, n'est PAS génialisime, tu vois le truc?

Mieko: bon JEEE reprend.

( pour des conditions inconnu, notre petit pote qu'on va nommé Panda-san reprend la relève)

Sakura vit Ino, et commenca a se doigter en la voyant, Elle n'aimait pas le yaoi mais le yuri....

elle demanda a Ino d'aller dans le petit coin près du lac pour …

# SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF# (panda san vira et gaia qui commencait a désespérer reprit la releve )

Donc Sakura que l'on avait oublier, regardai la scène avec des yeux ébahis,puis elle décida que ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et retourna se coucher (yatttttaaaa)

A SUIVRE

PROCHAINE FOIS LE LEMON


End file.
